<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>120 MPH - Dreamnotfound by taedreamm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627566">120 MPH - Dreamnotfound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedreamm/pseuds/taedreamm'>taedreamm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of cursing, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, George - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, if a cc is reading this pls leave, mcyt - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedreamm/pseuds/taedreamm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay wakes up after an *interesting* dream and tries to distract himself by going on a drive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>120 MPH - Dreamnotfound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clay awoke with sweat covering his body, shirt and shorts sticking to his skin. He sat up quickly, heart racing. His breathing was fast and loud. He looked around and saw his dark, quiet room. He was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe dreaming about getting a blowjob from your best friend isn’t ‘just’ a dream, but at least it didn’t actually happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Clay slowly realized the gravity of the situation, his heartbeat sped up again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was dreaming about George doing </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?! What the fuck is wrong with me. Holy shit what am I supposed to do now, just forget about it? Should I ask Nick what to do? Nonono he wouldn’t know shit. But </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?! George?! And a blowjob??! Wait… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> hard</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay looked down and in the dim light he saw the tent in the sheets. He felt it too. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> more sensitive down there than usual. “Jesus fucking christ,” he cursed aloud. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to get my mind off this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He decided he would stubbornly ignore his boner until it settled down on its own. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> jerking off if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was why he was hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay instead decided to tear his mind away from his current dilemma and go for a drive. He pulled the sheets off of his sticky legs and stood up shakily. He flicked the light switch and squinted his eyes as he adjusted to harsh white light, blindly reaching for his previously discarded jeans. He grabbed the black denim pants and slid them on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a bit of trouble zipping up his jeans but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> willing to do anything about his boner (that hadn’t calmed down one bit). He hastily opened his bedroom door and was greeted by a meowing Patches. “I’ll feed you later sweetie,” Clay said, rushing down the hallway. He entered the laundry room and peeled off his gray t-shirt dropping it in a pile of dirty clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around, Clay spotted a long-sleeve, silk button-up hanging by the dryer. He grabbed it and slid it on, reveling in how soft it was. He buttoned it up as he walked back down the hallway and into the kitchen, grabbing his keys. Clay slid on some black converse and headed to the garage, finally seeing his black McLaren 720S. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocked the car and slid into the driver’s seat, the door closing with a satisfactory ‘click’. He pushed the garage door remote button and started the car. The usual but incredible ‘vroom’ erupted from the vehicle, making Clay smile. He didn’t go out in his car often, usually taking ubers and not going out much at all, for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay watched the backup cam as he pulled out of the driveway carefully, making sure not to scrape the bottom of the car on the steep decline. He was soon driving through the quiet dark neighborhood, the only light coming from his own car and the occasional streetlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay still endured his rock hard boner, trying not to move too much as not to stimulate it. He sighed in frustration, thoughts of regret and anger at himself swirling in his mind. He looked out at the houses he was passing, trying so hard to stop thinking about the damn dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although he strived to clear his mind, the image of George kneeling in front of him and his lustful look would not stop appearing. It was only making him more turned on and more angry. Maybe this drive wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should have given in; relieved himself and went to sleep, guilty but freed of his horniness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too late now. In a last desperate effort to get rid of his arousal and clear his mind, Clay swerved onto the road that took him to the freeway entrance. He pulled onto the freeway and saw not one car. He gripped the steering wheel and slammed on the gas. Exhilaration filled him as he accelerated at an incredible speed. He heard the engine and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woohoo!” Clay yelled, watching as the speedometer’s indicator flew past 100. The road ahead of him was flat, straight, and dark. He soon took his foot off the pedal a little and stayed at 120 mph. He then realized with a start that the adrenaline rush from accelerating so quickly had made him even harder than he was previously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before this, Clay would have been able to stop himself, but with his dick pressed hard against his tight black jeans even more, he couldn’t resist. Still watching the road, took one hand off the steering wheel and swiftly unzipped his jeans. He moaned startledly when he felt his dick push out of his boxers, hard and flushed pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anticipating the incredible feeling, he quickly grabbed his dick and slid his thumb across the tip. He jerked forward as he felt a wave of thrill and pleasure hit him. He squeezed his eyes closed as he pushed on the slit at the top, feeling amazing. He let out a heavy sigh as he opened his eyes, half watching the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay started sliding his hand up and down his length quickly, gripping the steering wheel tighter with his other hand. A hot mix of anger and lust-filled his face as he followed the dark road with his eyes. He couldn’t help himself, he was imagining George in between his legs, slowly sucking on his dick while looking him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing got more and more strained as he imagined his own hand as George’s wet mouth. His vision was getting blurry along with the road ahead. He felt the knot in his stomach get tighter and tighter. As Clay squeezed his eyes shut, he came, white spurts landing on his pants and the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he sighed, catching his breath as he brought his full attention to the road. He reached for the glove box and grabbed a napkin, crudely wiping the steering wheel and his pants. He shoved the napkin into a plastic bag and began to pull to the side of the road. Once he was parked, he zipped his pants up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay sat in silence, going over the recent events. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m such a fucking idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He melted in his own humiliation, the silence smothering him. “Goddammit!” He yelled at the air, punching the car door. He took out his phone, too overwhelmed to deal with his thoughts alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped the purple discord icon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream: Nick please answer I need help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap: Yo dude u ok?? wanna call</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream: Uh yeah, Clay typed, his hands shaking thinking about having to spill everything to one of his closest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Incoming Video Call*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay answered. There were no lights outside where he was parked, so all Nick saw was pitch black. “Where are you? It’s so dark,” Nick said. “Uh.. the side of the freeway,” Clay replied. “What? Dude, isn’t it like 2 am for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, tell me what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well..” Clay gripped his phone so tight his knuckles went white. “I had a.. dream. About George. And uhh…” Clay paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can trust me with anything Clay, don't worry,” Nick said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“George was… doing explicit things… to me.” Clay was blushing because of the shame he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Oh. D’you.. y’know, have feelings for him?” Nick asked carefully, realizing the weight of the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but I was.. aroused when I woke up,” Clay bit his lip hard, humiliated that he was saying this out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..So you went for a drive to distract yourself? I mean, that’s the best you can do, right man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..It didn’t exactly work,” Clay said reluctantly, dropping his phone in his lap and rubbing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides.. arousal- do you have other feelings for George? Like, do you wanna date him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I dunno. This is the first time I’ve thought about all this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>like him-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I do… Yeah. I do,” Clay interrupted. “I wish I didn’t… this will probably destroy our relationship. But I wish— shit. I think I’ve had these feelings for </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too long. Just haven’t noticed ‘til now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so down on yourself dude. If I were bi I’d like George too,” Nick said, half-jokingly. Clay laughed, Nick easing the slightest bit of the tension in his chest. “I recommend thinking it over for a few hours and then calling George. And don’t text him with something this important. You gotta talk to him face to face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Clay said, taking a deep breath to ease his nerves a little. “Thanks, Nick. Seriously.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Clay. Don’t beat yourself up too much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Ok. Night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night,” Nick said, giving a reassuring smile and hanging up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay had his mind a little more under control now. He headed home in the quiet darkness, trying his best to relax. When he got home, he changed into plaid PJ pants and a t-shirt and forced himself to get to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days went by quickly as Clay had to edit and post 3 videos along with helping his mom move furniture into her living room and pick up everything from his P.O. box. He tried to focus all his attention on these tasks, and it pretty much worked. It was now Friday. While eating dinner and cuddling Patches, Clay thought about what he should say to George. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the Notes app and started typing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Things to say to George:</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about 15 minutes, he had composed a pretty solid rough-draft confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey george. i wanna talk to you about something important. do u have time rn? — before i say this, just know that i understand if you need some time to think. — anyway, i couldn’t think of a way to say this without being blunt. — I like you. — </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay read the note as a whole. </span>
  <b>
    <em>That</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> took me 15 whole minutes? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He read over it a couple more times as he slowly worked up the courage to call George. He finally closed the Notes app and opened FaceTime. He took a deep breath and tapped the recent contact ‘Gog’. The phone rang as Clay sat on his couch, tense in the silence of his house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Clay! Nice to talk to you after you being so busy,” George said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Yeah,” Clay said with a shaky smile, seeing George’s happy expression. “I have something important to talk about. D’you have time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Are you okay, Clay? You look quite worried,” George questioned, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda,” Clay managed to say. Silence filled the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what’s the matter then!” George said with a reassuring look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t mean to spit it out. Clay dropped the phone, holding his breath, waiting. The 10 seconds it took George to reply were excruciating. No noise came from the other end of that call. Clay covered his face, too terrified to look at the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clay?” “George I’m so sorry, just forget about this please, I value our friendship too much,” Clay rambled, tripping over his words, voice strained as he held back tears. Clay heard George take a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clay,” George said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Yeah,” Clay said, sounding quiet and scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clay’s heart leapt into his throat. He forgot how to breathe as he just sat there in stunned silence. He soon grabbed his phone off the floor, hands shaking. George was in the frame of the camera but he was covering his red face with both hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Clay asked, the amount of hope in this word almost painful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” George said through his hands. The two just watched each other through their phone screens, waiting for the next word. “Do you want to try.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” George almost whispered the last word. </span>
  <span>Clay nodded, his face turning red too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… if… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>… doesn’t work out, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to stay friends. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>allow this to fuck shit up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” George said. “I um.. need some time to process all this. Call you tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Me too. I didn’t expect you to like me back, to say the least.” George smiled, his face still red as a cherry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Clay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay lay back on the couch, the biggest smile covering his face. He called Nick and told him everything. Nick happily told him that George had just called and told him the same. Clay spent the rest of the week happier than ever, texting and calling George </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a month into their relationship, Clay surprised George with a visit. Let’s just say that the visit went </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey everyone hope you enjoyed :)  i didn’t edit this much so it’s not perfect also If u liked my work i have another dnf ff on my page :) - pt 2 maybe? comment if u liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>